The Tyrant Queen
by RGFBGF
Summary: This isn't really from any kind of book or show. It's my original work so I hope you like it. Its about a girl who encounters a series of unfortunate things and is met by a stranger gentleman who has a few secrets of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

_By: R.G.F_

"I pity you human." the monster said. She was standing over the dying man's body. "In life you were bound to the chains of the church's horrific actions to create a human that could kill monsters such as myself." she said. The female monster smashed her foot into the man's chest.

"Not even in death could you be free. Witches brought you back for more suffering. All for the sake of their lives." She said. "Tell me human; What of your life? What is it that you get in return, other than cruel slavery." She asked. The man looked up at the monster with a bloody smile. "There could be no greater honor for me, than to be killed by the purist evil on this earth. Kill me Monster queen." The man said.

The monster queen looked straight into the man's eyes as if she were gazing into the man's soul it's self. After a long silence the man bellowed in rage. "Kill me Monster!" he yelled. "Sad little human. I see everything. Let me take you away from this, all of this." She said. "I will never be like you!" he yelled. The monster queen kneeled down, she embraced the man. "I have never taken a child of my own before. That must make you special to me." The monster queen said to herself. The man tried to push her away from him, mustering all the strength he could failing hoplessly.

"I won't become corrupt like you!" He yelled. The Monster queen pulled him inches away from her lips. "I'm not giving you a choice Brokujen. How ironic that the one human that I valued will now become mine and mine alone." She said. The monster queen bit into the man's neck, forcing the little blood he had left into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_By: R.G.F_

(500 Years earlier year 1515) In the whole city was in panic over the sudden death rates due to an unknown illness. The rich hid in their big homes, leaving the poor to the illness. Only one child saw a good use for the sudden illness sweeping the streets. Her name was Delphine. A orphan girl with nothing to gaine and nothing to lose.

At night Delphine would crawl into the homes of the rich. They wouldn't mind if she toke a few things while they were gone. Delphine wasn't searching for thrills; just a way to live. Delphine wasn't a fearless child. What lurked in the shadows at night frightend her. The poor and unfortunete people of the city knew that it wasn't an illness killing all these people, but rather death it's self claiming them. Leaving it's mark on the victim's throat.

The fear of death lingered in the city until Delphine was twelve. Then it had suddenly stopped, and just in time to. Delphine had come up with a plan to make her money. She opened up a pub in the middle of the city. She hired a cover to make it seem like it was an adult man running the joint. Meanwhile to keep an eye on the place she would work as a bar wench. Delphine opened that bar, and it was successful. She made enough to get off the streets.

One night Delphine was minding her own business, working at the bar when a stranger approached her. He didn't say anything to her, he just looked at her. "Can I get you something sir?" she asked. The stranger didn't reply back. She felt an unsettling feeling at the stranger. She decided to walk away from him. The stranger had remained at the bar for the rest of the night, and every night for the next few weeks the stranger would return to the bar and sit in the corner.

Occationally he would leave with a bar wench or two at his side. Delphine thought it was strange cause she would never see her employees after one night with him. He became so frightening to the other employees that none of them would serve him.

He had come in at the same time as usual, all of Delphine's employees had refused to go over to him. Delphine observed the stranger over the past few weeks. She knew that he was a rich man. Every night he would ask for the most expensive wine in the bar. Delphine thought it was obnocious of him. The stranger wouldn't leave until he had finished the bottle and convinced a wench to come home with him.

That night Delphine had no choice but to serve him her self. All of her other employees were to terrified. She toke the wine and left. She went to the stranger's table. As she approached him, she could feel his eyes on her. This man wasn't like any she has ever encountered. She placed the bottle and one glass down by the man. As she went to leave she heard his voice for the first time. "Stay girl." the stranger said. Delphine sat down next to the stranger obeying him like a dog would.

"Since I am here and all the other girls are frightend of you I can ask you some questions." Delphine said. The stranger briefly looked over to at her with amusement. "I will ask your questions only if you answer mine in return." the man said. His acsent was strange, like romanian. "Alright." she said, "Shall I go first?". The stranger gestured with his hand in agreement. "Why do you drink here? I know you are a man of wealth." Delphine asked. The stranger gazed into his cup. "There's a certain aroma that just makes this place irresistible to me." The stranger said. His answer made his presence more uneasy to Delphine.

"For a girl of your age its impressive that you run such an asstablishment here. So tell me the hardship you went through to get here now?" the Stranger asked. To gamble at the thought, Delphine thought that he must have been wathing her longer than she had been watching him. Perhaps a whole year, before he made his presence known. "Who are you?" Delphine asked. The stranger looked at her. "Answer my question first." The stranger said insisting that she continue his games.

Ignoring the strangers demand she asked him the same question. This time her throat was filled with overwhelming determination. "Who are you?!" she yelled. Everyone in the bar palsed to gazed at their table. "I am the nightmare that is on the every edge of your lips." The stranger said. "I am a broken old man with more money to piss at, no family and no hope." The stranger said. "Now if you don't mind, answer my question." The stranger said.

Delphine felt something odd towads this dark figure of a man. She hadn't felt this way towards another person in a long time; interest. "I can't answer your question properly cause I have no hardships to meantion. I saw what I wanted and I toke it. That's all." Delphine answered giving into the stranger's demand. Her answer wasn't pleassing to the stranger though. "Surely you must have felt something in all those years of suffering on the streets?" The stranger asked. "What did you do with all the bar wenches that went with you before?" Delphine asked ignoring the strangers question. "You ask first child." The stranger said. "It's my turn to ask the question. Your not playing fair." She said. The stranger laughed at Delphine's remark. "Come girl you know as well as I that fair and equality is for the rightious. We are not the rightious ones though are we." The stranger said. Delphine saw an overwhelming truth in his humor. "No I don't suppose we are." Sshe said

"Let's continue this another time perhaps at my mansion. I will send a carrage to gather you." The stranger said. Before Delphine could object to his proposal, he was gone. Vanished into the air like a ghost. That night when it had come time to close the pub, one of Delphine's employees approached her. "It must be the will of God protecting you child." The woman said. Delphine sneered at her remark. "must be the least he could do hey." She said joking. The humor was lost on the woman. "I am serious ma'am That creature is pure evil. He prays upon the weak and hopeless." The woman said. Delphine could practically smelled the fear on the woman. "Most rich people are like that in this time and day don't you think." Delphine said.

"I am warning you Miss. Delphine don't see that man again. It would break my heart if something were to happen to you." The woman said. Delphine toke her employees words in consideration. That night when the pub was closed she went to the top floor of the pub which was her home. Delphine was filled with confusion. She had didn't see any harm in an old man like the stranger, but all of her employees were terrified of him. Well one thing was sure delphine wasn't going to refuse service to a man of wealth no matter what.

Delphine went to sleep wondering about the stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

_By: R.G.F_

The next few nights were peacful, the stranger had not returned. All of Delphine's employees were happy to not see him again. All were saticified but Delphine. Delphine had hoped to see him again, even prayed. After all she was bored with all the same faces that would come and get the same thing over and over again. With the stranger there was mystery and thrilling fear that just appeared at random as if your body knew something you didn't. The longer the stranger stayed away the more Delphine missed the fear he would bring to her Pub.

One night Delphine left the pub, she was terribly bored at the very sight of it. She found herself walking in the dark ally ways at night. Delphine couldn't be bothered by what lurked in the night. She was to busy looking for some kind of thrill. Something that would get her through the night. Delphine wasn't normally like that at all she used to crave for boring things. Delphine found herself infront of a different pub, a much nicer one. This was the kind of pub that the rich would go to get their kicks. Delphine stood outside looking inthrough the window. There was no way she could go in there, not with her status. She turned her attention to the darkest corner of the room and there he was. Sitting with two of the most beautiful women that delphine had ever seen before. The stranger was still drinking the same wine as always.

Delphine felt abandoned. She didn't expect anything from the stranger, but she couldn't help but to feel worthless. Delphine had decided to return to her own pub where she could feel worthless there. When she turned to leave the door to the Pub swung open and a Group of wealthy people came out. Delphine tried not to attract their attention, but it was to late for her. "You there boy." one of the drunk men called out. Delphine turned to face the man. "That is no boy my love. Its a peasent girl dressed as a boy." A woman said. She was hanged on to the man's arm as if for support. The question was for whom. "My you're right my love." The man said. "you there girl can't you afford proper clothing?" The man asked in a joking mannor. Delpine didn't like rich people she thought every single one of them were to privilaged. "I can't sir, me mum died when I was young. my father brought me up as his boy till his recent death. Pleague got em." Delphine said.

"Well run off into the gutter you came from you filthy beast." The woman said. Delphine nodded and went to run. she was stopped short in her tracks, her face piled right into an unknown man's chest. It was The stranger that Delphine had been trying to out run in the first place. "Sir count is this thing bothering you?" Another lady asked. her sneer remarks pleased the stranger so much so that he begain to chuckle. "Not at all, in fact what troubles me is your drunken mannor. perhaps you all should come to my castle and we can enjoy the finest pleasures you could wish for." The stranger said charmingly.

"It would be a honor Sir Count." The man said. They all piled into one carrage. "Would you care to join me girl?"The stranger asked. Unaware of his intentions Delphine declined his inventation. "It is considered rude of a peasent to refuse a man of wealth child join me tonight. I do recall inviting you once before." The stranger said. "I fear that an evening with you would prove to rich for my taste; Sir Count." Delphine said. she bowed before him in a menicing mannor. "Your condasending mannor does not please me girl now lets go if we are to catch the next carrage." The stranger said. Unable to refuse him, Delphine climbed into the carrage.

The carrage ride wasn't to unbearible after all Delphine had what she wanted. She was with the mysterious stranger again. "Why did you stop coming to my Pub. Did you get bored?" Delphine asked. The stranger chuckled. "Quite so I'm afraid. The stench of fear became to much for me to handle in one night." He said. Delphine could relate to his remark. "Yet you don't fear me in the least. It's that curious nature of yours isn't it?" He asked. "Not so, I am not curious by nature. I'm just not afraid of what awaits me at your castle. Should I die tonight I know that know one would miss me. Those rich people will probibly even enjoy it. Don't you think?" She asked. The stranger looked at her with facination.

"Yes I suppose they will. However my mysterious beast I don't like to dwell on morbid thoguhts such as those." He said. After a short palse in the conversation he turned to Delphine. "I enjoy our little talks." He said. Moments later the carrage had arrived at an horrific castle. everything was dark the only light was the fire on the walls. The stranger lead Delphine into the castle. He toke her to join the nobles that were all sitting at a table now. They seemed to have sobered up enough to get a sense of fear.

"My friends what is it that would pleasure you tonight?" The stranger asked. he stood over a chair that he wanted Delphine to sit at. Once she was seated he returned to the Nobles attention. All were silent for a brief moment. "Could we use her?" A man asked. He was pointing at Delphine. Delphine looked at The stranger as if reminding him of their previous conversation. The stranger grinned at the man. "You have a good taste in girls, but I fear that she would prove to much for you my friend." The stranger said. His humor was lost on the crowd. "Then tell me dear Count why is she here if not to be used?" A woman asked.

"She is simply my guest just as you are." The stranger said. Delphine looked at The stranger. Was he really not going to let them touch her. "But if you really want to use her, Then tell what it is that you want to do with her." The stranger said. One after other they said: "I want to the first and the last man that she ever touches." One of the men said. "I want to eat the tan skin on her body till theres nothing left of her but bloody guts and I want her to feel every bit of it as I do it to her then after a while I want to take her skull and drink fine wine out of it." A woman said. One after another they told The stranger what they wanted to do to Delphine. Each one seemed worse than the other. It became to much for Delphine to handle so much so that she turned to The stranger and begged him to stop. The stranger chuckled at her request. "I can't very well stop their desires." He said. "I don't want to hear it anymore!" Delphine cried.

The stranger toke her by her face and gently lifted her up. She was so close to his face that she would feel his breath if he had any to give. He whipped the tears from her face. "It's time to sleep child." The stranger said. Without trouble Delphine closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slomber. The stranger turned to his other guests. "It seem that you have frightened my young guest so much so that she fainted." The stranger said humoring them. "Well then lets wake her up and show that beast a good time." A man said. "I'm afriad not." The stranger said. The Nobles looked The stranger in confusion. "Why not. Did you not say anything we desire tonight?" A woman asked. The stranger gently placed Delphine's resting body back in her chair.

"I have heard your pleaures and now that I have I have decided to reject them entirely. Not simply cause I am cruel, but I find them rather boring." The stranger said. "Any deminted and depravied human could think what up of what you just did. I have other ways that would pleasure you just fine." The stranger said.

Hours passed and not even in Delphine's did she feel alone. She felt The stranger in her head, Whispering something to her. She wanted to ignore him completely, but his voice got louder with each effort she made. 'Wake up my child' was what his voice was saying. It would seem that the voice was guiding her through her own dreams. "Get out of my head." She whispered. 'Then wake up my child' his voice repeated. Unwilling Delphine opened her eyes. Everywhere she looked was red. Her vision was blurring, but she could gander that it was blood; perhaps even her own. Delphine felt weak, she tried to stand. She was forced to use the chair for support. voices could be heard infront of her. Each screaming for their lives. When she was fully awake Delphine saw that she was right. There was blood everywhere, but it wasn't hers. She followed the massive trails of blood out of the room. It lead her closer to the voices.

Delphine found herself at a door. She grabbed the knobe and turned it. Nothing could have prepaired her for what she saw. She saw The stranger kneeling down by one of the Noble women on the ground. All the others were dead. She was begging for her life infront of him. Delphine appoached the two. She stood at The strangers side. The stranger felt her presence on him, and looked directly at her. There was blood on his face. This wasn't the same old man that Delphine had seen been before in her pub. It was the same man, but with a very different face. His eyes were as red as the blood on his pale face. His hair was a long thick black color, it seemed to have a life of it's own. Delphine thought that it could consume her at some point.

"Your a Monster!" The woman cried out. Delphine's body seemed to move on its own as if she were still in a slombering fate where she saw everything but couldn't act on it. Delphine kneeled by the woman. "There are monsters everywhere you look my lady. To me even you seem like a monster." Delphine said. She got back up and walked away. "To have the same thing done to her that she wanted to do on to me." She said. "The Irony isn't lost on me." she said. Delphine watched as the stranger dug his venomious fangs into the woman sucking her life away. When he was done he got up and sat down at a throne infront of him. "You still do not fear me." The stranger said.

"I recall telling you before that my death is unstopible. It's really just a matter of when." She said. With his hand The stranger gestured for Delphine to approach him. "Should it be tonight then?' The stranger asked. Delphine placed her hands on The stranger's face. "I like this face better." She said ignoreing his last remark. The stranger grinned at her. "You are a true beast you know that right. Of course you know that." The stranger said. Delphine grinned back at him.

"So you feel nothing about the events that have just unfolded in front of you tonight?" The stranger asked. His curiousity was bleaming through his voice. "Of course I feel something." She said. "I feel like for once in my life a Noble has paid for what they have done to people like me." She said. "I regret to inform you, but there isn't any human like you. So cruel, so blood thirsty." The stranger said. "Someone like you has to have had hardships. Dashed hopes maybe?" He asked. Delphine nodded. "You really want to know?" She asked. The stranger nodded back at her. "Yes I have gone through hardships. I was the death of my very own mother, but that's not the worst. My father never wanted me he would whisper to himself when he thought he was alone. He would say things like: 'No one would miss her if I just left her under a bridge of water'. Of course he never did do it the coward. I think on his death bed he hated me for it. My brother however was a man of action. The every night my father died he took me out to an orphanage. 'I can't take care of a beast such as yourself and worry about my career' he told me as he left." She said. "I was devistated." The stranger toke her hand into his. "There is more." He said. "This is what you crave isn't it." She said. Her tone was as cold as ice. "You just watch me devour the very people that wanted to devour you and your getting cross with me?" He asked. Delphine palsed for a moment. "People wanting to kill and torture me are common things for me. People wanting to poke at amy past are different. It's new for me. Before now no one else cared." She said. "Go on then Child tell me your pain." The stranger said.

"Perhaps another time. I have grown quite tired of tonights events." Delphine said. The stranger gracefully let go of her hand. "Then I insist that you stay the night. After all what woould people think if they saw you covered in that much blood on you." The stranger said. Delphine looked down at her clothes. She was drenched in blood, there wasn't one time that she had even come close to blood though. "Wait a moment I never touched one drop of their filthy blood. Did you do something to me while I was alseep?" She asked with caution. The stranger chuckled at her. "Quite so, by true loves kiss I woke you up." He said.

Delphine gave back a small chuckle. "There's no such thing as true love." She said. The stranger held her face close to his. "We shall see." He said, "Now sleep my child."

Delphine rested peacefully in one of The stranger's rooms until morning. She was waken up by the sound of a woman. Delphine sat up in her bed. She had forgotten about the whole night, thinking that it was just a good dream. That was until she realized that she wasn't in the ccomfort of her home. "Good morning my lady." The woman said. It was the same woman that had waken delphine up. Delphine gave the woman a rude look. "Are you deluded I am no lady." She said pushing the woman away. The woman didn't give up though. "According to the Count that lives here you are in fact a lady. That is how he addressed you any way, though I must say you are not actinig like one. No matter he said we would have our work cut out for us." The woman said. Delphine realized that it was The strangers's doing and that he had some kind of sinster plan for it. Delphine observed the woman, she was some sort of tailor or something. "This Count you meantioned did he tell you why your here?" Delphine asked. The woman smiled at her. She pulled out the finest silks Delphine has ever seen before. "You get you dressed for the royal gathering tonight of course." The woman said proudly.

"Is he a fool." Delphine whispered to herself. The woman looked at Delphine with a confusion in her face. "Alright I will play his game tonight." She said to herself. She turned to The woman "However I want you to know that I really don't like you that much." Delphine said. The woman smiled. "I am here to work my lovely, not to be liked although it is a shame." She said. The woman toke every feature about Delphine and made it beautiful. From her ragedy Blonde hair to her farm tan. When she was done hours later. She save delphine a mirror. When Delphine looked into that mirror she was sad. She didn't know who it was looking bak at her.

"It is time for your prince to see what his princess looks like now." The woman said. Delphine thought that the woman toke to much pride in her work. It was even hard for Delphine to walk in the shoes that the woman enforced her to wear. She managed to wobble down the stairs completely ignoreing that fact that The stranger, wearing the same face as the night before was watching her.

"Isn't she just beautiful." The woman said. The stranger gazed at her. "She is something to be admired."The stranger said. He toke Delphine's hand and lead her out of the door. "I want you to know That as a prisoner of your desires I am not paying for anything that she did." Delphine said rudely. "Don't be cross with me Child. You are so ugly when you are cross." He said. He placed her inside a carrage and they drove off to the royal ball. "I also don't think that it is a good idea to take a peasent to a royal gathering."Delphine said. The stranger ignored her ranting. "I'm serious it will tarnish your status." She said. The stranger placed one finger over Delphine's lips. "You should learn to appricate the gifts that you are given you selfish little beast." The stranger said. Delphine stopped talking and remand silent for the duration of the trip.

When they arrived The stranger whispered to Delphine: "Stay close to me, never leave my side." Ddelphine was determined to obey his comand. when he got out of the carrage he held out his arm for her. She refused and jumped out recklessly. The stranger thought it was very amused cause when she jumped she landed on her ankle. "Are you pleased now my lady?" The stranger asked. He was chuckling at the pain Delphine was feeling in her ankle now. She tried to stand on her own, but the pain was overwhelming. The stranger toke her hand and wrapped himself around her waist. "You should have taken my hand selfish little beast. You'll be no good tonight unless you can take the pain." He said threatening to let her go.

When he tried Delphine grabbed a hold of him. The stranger grinned at her. "Most lady's don't cling to monsters." He said. He helped to into the palace. Inside was like nothing Delphine has ever seen before. The stranger looked down at her. "are you impressed?" He asked. Delphine chuckled. "No just wondering to myself." She said. The stranger was interested. "What is it that you are wondering?" He asked. "I suppose I'm wondering why I never bothered to Steal from this place." She said.

The stranger laughed. "Yes that's right you were once a thiefe." He said causually. Delphine looked at him strangely "Wait how is it tha..." Delphine tried to say before she was interupted by a man. "Ohh, Sir Count I had not think to see you this evening. Especially with a beautiful young lady at your side." The man said with a big roar of laughter. Delphine toke a cold hard look at the man and decided that she didn't like him. "Why Sir Pennington I can asure you that I am no lady. I am a common peasent girl you spit on in the streets." She said harshly. The man gave her an unpleasent look. The stranger by her side however was beaming with laughter. "Quite so my dear." He said. "Good evening to you Sir Pennington." The stranger said as he left.

When the two were away The stranger let go of Delphine. She fell to the ground in pain. " I am impressed that you had the courage to tell that pigheaded human what you are." The stranger said. "Much more impressed that you actually knew who he was." Delphine sat up with a half cracked smile. "I like to make it my business who I steal from." She said. "You couldn't possibly remember every person you steal from." The stranger said. "That is true, I only remember the ones that I got good coin from." She said.

"Which brings me back to eariler how did you know I used to steal from Nobles?" She asked. The stranger turned away from her "It is not random the way we met my Child." He said "I will tell you when the evening is over but until then let's have some fun you can tell who all you stole from." He said. Delphine agreed to this, He toke her back inside to join all the othe snobby Nobles.

Delphine seemed to enjoy telling The stranger about everything she toke from certain Nobles. She was enjoying it until she was face with the last Noble on her list that was there. It was a young man no older than herself. She told The stranger that he was the only Noble that she ever felt bad for stealing from and that he was conviently the one that she got paid the most for. When Delphine looked at the young Noble now she still saw a weeping boy.

The young Noble man Noticed her presence and he dared to approach her. "Sir Count you seem to have a mysterious beauty by your side tonight." The young Noble man said. The stranger nodded politely. "She is indeed Mysterious isn't she." The stranger said. "Would she care to dance with me." The young Noble asked. Delphine interviened. "She would care. Perhaps another time." She said as she walked away from the two. She went to the balcony to be alone. Everything seemed to fast for her now. Delphine felt as though The stranger oricastraighted this whole thing on purpuse. A figure appeared behind her. Delphine thought it was the stranger. "I am tired of this game your playing, so take me home now." she said. The balcony doors closed behind her.

"Did you not hear..." She said as she turned around, She stopped in mid sentence cause it was not The stranger behind her; It was the young Noble man. "It is you who is playing games street rat." He said harshly. Delphine backed herself into a corner. "Tell me Rat what was it like taking all of my dear mothers things?" He asked. Delphine tried to get away from him, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Tell what it was like steal from her very corpse?" He yelled. "Did you feel anything at all in the dirty little heart of yours." He said. Delphine tried her best to free herself, but his grip was to strong for her. "Tell Me you dirty little street rat!" The Noble screamed. Delphine looked him in his eyes. "What answer are you looking for? You want me to say that I am sorry, or that maybe I was devistated. Well Sir Nobleman I am not." She said, "I felt nothing as I tore your selfish mother's belonging's fromvher cold dead neck and I feel nothing telling you this now. I did what I had to to survive this cruel world." She said She pulled hard enough to free herself from the Noble, knocking him to the cold ground. "Your not looking for pity from a monster like me, your looking for justice. There is no such thing in this world boy nor will their ever be. You want to see true suffering go to the ghettos or the ally ways at night and you will see real suffering." She said. Delphine left the young Noble there to think of the things that have unfolded into his lap.

Delphine found The stranger talking to another woman. She went over to the two. "I demand that you take me home now." Delphine said. The stranger could see the tension in her face. Bidded the other woman fairwell and toke delphine to his carrage. Inside he tried to address the problem. "You know that was quite rude after all he was a Nobleman." He said. The stranger wasn't expecting delphine to be so silent. "You knew didn't you, you knew that I used to steal from these dirty Nobles didn't you." Delphine said. The stranger nodded. "As I said we didn't not meet at random. I chose to meet you at your Pub weeks in advance, and you are correct I did plan this." He said. Delphine was confused by this remark.

"I remember it like yesterday night many years ago. A little girl no more than ten. Breaking into my castle, putting anything that wasn't nailed down into her pockets. "Instead of killing her though, like I would have done to any one else. I wanted to see what she toke." He said. "I thought it was odd that she had only taken a useless necklace. Especially since I had priceless art every down every corner she went." He said Delphine looked at The stranger. "That girl was you Child. I have been watching you ever since." He said. "Now I fear that the Journey must end here, tell me how should it end with your death or with your life. I'm feeling generious tonight so I will let you choose."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_By:R.G.F_

The loud crash of metal hitting the floor had woken Delphine up. She shot up and immidiately turned her attention to the direction of the crash. Delphine noticed one of her employees standing in the doorway. She was in tears, "Ma'am you've returned safely." The employee cried out. She ran to Delphine's bedside. "Of course I am safe I've been here haven't I." Delphine said. She had thought that the few nights that she had spent with The stranger were just to odd to be real.

"No Ma'am. You have been missing for two weeks. No one could find you anywhere. The police wouldn't do anything. Every one had given up hope, but not I ma'am I knew that you would return to us. I prayed to God for your safe return." The employee said. She wraped her arms around Delphine. Delphine was confused; even if the time she had spent with The stranger wasn't a dream she knew that it was only a few nights. "You can stop crying now I am fine." Delphine said. She tried to pull the employee off of her, but the employee was persistent. "Ma'am these are not tears of sorrow. They are of joy to see you again." The employee said.

"Yes well either way it's making it awkward." Delphine said. The employee released Delphine from her grip. "This makes no sense I was only with him for a day or two how did it turn into two weeks?" Delphine asked herself. The employee gasped at Delphine. "You were with him." The employee said. Delphine ignored the woman's remark. Delphine stood up on her feet. "You say I was missing right?" Delphine asked. The employee nodded. Delphine noticed that her foot didn't hurt. There was no way that her ankle could have healed in just two weeks.

In a crazed panic Delphine jumped on the edge of her bed. "Do you have any idea what this means. If in fact all that has happened to me isn't a dream?" Delphine said. The employee shock her head. "Neither do I." Delphine said. "I don't like not knowing things. Especially when I should know them." Delphine said. The employee grew uneasy in the presence of Delphine's crazed moment. " I don't suppose many people do." The employee said. "Quite so." Delphine said. She dismissed her employee so that she could be alone.

Delphine sat up in her room all day. She was thinking about the past two weeks. She was trying to piece the moments that she could remember. She continued to do so until she heard a knock by her window sill. She got up and opened the window. On the other side of it was The stranger. He was wearing the new face that she had seen in what she thought was her dream. Sshe stood at her window whispering to herself 'How could this be real?'. The stranger had let himself in.

"If this is real then you really are a monster." She said. The stranger chuckled at her remark. He seemed to think that it was a humorious question. "Of course I am I thought we went through this." The stranger said. He gave Delphine an odd look. "Yes well you're simply going to have to forgive me I seemed to have mistaked reality with imagination." She said. She toke a seat at the foot of her bed where he soon joined her.

" So the Noble's, You really ate them?" She asked. The stranger nodded with a thirsty grin on his face. "Are you here to eat me then?" Delphine asked. The stranger put his hand on Delphine's face to move her neck closer to his lips. "Not quite." He said, he kissed her neck and let go of her face. "You see I recall our carrage crashing. It killed the couchman and all the horses. That's why you were out for two weeks, and now it seems that you don't remember a thing. What a pity." He said. Delphine sat at the edge of her bed. She was lost in the sea of her thoughts. She desired to know the mannor of creature that The stranger was. Was he like the monsters that she was told to fear?

"That's why I chose you." The stranger said. Delphine looked at The stranger with an odd look on her face; it was confusion. "I have met many brave souls in my journeys. All have coward in the face of my true nature. That is all but you." He said. He toke her hand in his. "What manor of creature are you?" Delphine asked. The stranger grinned at her. "I am an old creature sometihng that the church called a vampire. A damned creature, who shall one day be returned to the devil who created me." He said. "You see I was once human like yourself many years ago. Now I have no heart to keep my blood warm or to keep my skin living like your's." He said.

Delphine stood up and paced the floor in thoughts. Her steady silence fasinated The stranger further. He watched every step she toke, sitting on the edge of his seat ready to pounce like a preditor. "Why?" Delphine asked. She turned around to face him. "Why?" The stranger asked her. He asked as if he didn't think delphine was ready for a proper response. "If you are truely a vampire. Why do you spend your time with a poor liar like myself?" She asked. The stranger stood behind her. He stroked her blonde hair. "Time means nothing to me. Nor do lies; on the contrairy I find them enjoyible to pick at." He said.

"Then you must want something from me then surely." Delphine said. The stranger tilted his head when he head her remark. "I want nothing more than to watch you grow and marry. Maybe even have chrildren of your own where I will continue to watch them in their lives. " He said. Delphine chuckled at his remark. " Your immortal time must mean little to you if you want to watch me." she said. The stranger held up his hand so that she would be silent.

"As I recall, before the carrage crashed regretfully. I had asked you what you wanted. Do you know what it is you told me that made you more irresistible to me?" He asked. Delphine turned to face him; her eyes widened. "You told me that you wanted to own it all. everything from pennyless pubs to wealthy mansons that only the rich could afford." He said. The smile on his face revealed his fangs. "I want to watch you grow up to accomplish this desire of yours on your own." He said. Delphine chuckled at him. "Then let's enjoy the show while it lasts my dear sweet Count." She said. she held out her hand, and The stranger toke it.


End file.
